custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanua
Fanua was a Toa of Magnetism and one of the six Toa Koya, who were later known as the Toa Nova. Biography Fanua was created alongside the five other Toa Koya by the Great Beings on the island of Artakha. The duty of the Toa Koya was unclear at first, but soon became apparent when a swarm of Rahi and robots began causing an imbalance to the fragile nature of the island. They didn't know it yet, but the Rahi were in search of a special Kanohi hidden on the island. They soon discovered the true reason they came into being: to protect not the mask, but the Matoran of the island whom were the heart of the world's creativity. The raid was led by a Makuta named Kojol, once believed to be a protector of their island, and it was not their destiny to prevent him from stealing the Kanohi but rather to ensure no Matoran was harmed in the chaos. Initially, the Toa Koya were given primitive Toa Tools and found themselves hindered by their poor functionality. However, thanks to Fanua's craftiness and creative genius, he was able to use parts found from all over the caverns of Artakha to upgrade his team's weapons and armour, jokingly dubbing them the "Toa Nova" upon doing so. Over time, the team began to carry this name in a serious light, feeling that although their bodies and tools were initially created by the Great Beings, they became a new and united team thanks to Fanua's influence, and would never have grown so unified if they were created with these powerful Toa Tools initially. Artakha gifted Fanua with the power of Creation, and with it Fanua invented and employed a plethora of devices to protect the Matoran, enhance the powers of the Toa Koya, and fend off Kojol's forces. His inventions proved to be incredibly effective, and with their help, the now-Toa Nova were able to wipe out a legion of Rahkshi during an unexpected ambush, and face off against Kojol in a climactic battle to protect the Kanohi Avhokii. Mask and Tools Fanua wore the Kanohi Vio, Mask of Precision, which allowed him to see long distances and focus on specific targets and objects and read their stats and other info. His weapons were a magnetically charged sword and sheild, the latter of which could attract projectiles towards it to defend other teammates and himself. After becoming a Toa Nova, Fanua wielded the Coilgun Rifle, which could fire lasers that curved and honed in on a given target. This, alongside Kanohi Vio, meant Fanua had ridiculous accuracy, and seldom missed a target. He was also given the "Cyber Wings" which he used to fly safely above the battle and rain beams down on opponents from afar. Traits Fanua was very intelligent and somewhat vain, speaking quickly and using long words for in part as a display of his intellect, but also merely due to him often caught up in his own ideas and creations. Despite his behaviour, Fanua was friendly and well respected by the Toa Koya. Secretly, however, Fanua was very doubtful of himself, and his failure to prevent the Avohkii's theft only strengthened these feelings. Fanua was a natural when using his Elemental Powers, as he was not only the most efficient in consuming it among his peers, but also the most clever, using Magnetism to string dangerous follow-ups against the enemies he faced. His mask gave him a keen eye, and he had exceptional aim when wielding his Coilgun Rifle. However, he was far from proficient in the use of his Toa Tools, and had to rely on Elemental Energy even when using his rifle, leaving him helpless when he expended all his energy.. Trivia *Fanua is Violet Spinel's self-moc, and his personal favorite creation. *Fanua's role in the team is DPS, thanks to his quick and long ranged attacks and efficiency in using Elemental Energy. Category:Toa Nova Category:Toa Koya Category:Toa of Magnetism